super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
The Dealer
"It would be so very easy, to make a game that merely defeats you...A game that you stand no chance? Also, Completely unfair...That is not how i work. I refuse to play in such a horribly unfair manner. Our Game, Is Fair. And you will be defeated, Fairly." -- The Dealer The Dealer is an Enigmatic Entity, who acts as the host and creator of the Sub-Game in the Sunshine Stadium, Known as The Hand of Fate. He is often called a 'Wise' and 'Careful' Man, Who often times is seen working on new cards and enjoying the fruits of the Life Sphere. He is also, in some sense, Non-human, as he contains and possesses magics beyond the mortal realm,though he will often state he is as mortal as anyone else. Personality The Dealer is often times a Quiet man, simply minding his own business until he is asked, though his mysterious quietness can sometimes be forced to act, If spoken to. While his mysteriousness is often a trait most fear about him, when he is actually motioned to speak to people, He can sometimes come across as Egocentric, Cranky, and hosting many traits of your normal old man, Though he often pairs it up with Wisdom that has been gained by centuries of life. He often speaks in riddles and short speeches about the nature of the cosmos, human integrity and many things of nature. He seems perplexed and intrigued by the life sphere as well, as he often explores simply to discover new things for his own amusement. He does share the emotional turmoil of many players of his Game, and empathizes with many of there plights. He seems very fond of Gypsy tricks, however, He also hosts a high disdain and detest for those who claim they can 'Predict the Future', as he finds such a skill to mostly be tricks and poorly made ones at that, despite claiming to be a Fortune Teller himself. Appearance The Dealer appears to be an older male, though not Elderly, he appears quite far on in years, roughly in the 50 to 60 range. However, Most details of his appearance are hidden to the average gaze,as he is often seen wearing a White, Blue or Black cloak and robe over his person,along with his Rickety cane. He appears to be quite a frail man, Unable to physically move long distances without his cane to hobble upon. He also has a large scar across the left side of his face and left arm, Due to a Magic-based Scarring. Powers Not much is known of the Dealer's full magical strength. He certainly is a spell caster by some description, Though what little magic he casts seems to be effortless on his part. His most basic abilities, seem to involve being able to control, manipulate and create the 'Hand of Fate', Changing and adding cards as he wills, and even able to make the cards Ebb and Flow in the very air itself. He also seems capable of breaking Tokens one earns from 'The Game', Able to make multiple items from said Tokens, even Rare Mirage items! As well, His Caravan, where Hand of Fate is Played, seems to have a multitude of charms upon it, making it so the inside of the Carvan works on Infinite Time, allowing the players to take any number of hours to play, or take breaks, even the Dealer Himself taking advantage of this. It also seems to have many defensive measures, to ensure the Caravan is safe whilst the Life Sphere is under attack, Mainly Shields and Teleportation. Trivia * The Dealer is often known for making snide comments to those who wait too long. * The Dealer does not have, or has never yet shared, his Real Name. * The Dealer seems to be able to eat food through his bandana around his mouth.